Affinity System
This page is the go-to place to see everything "different" regarding this setting and the default Pathfinder gameplay experience. If something is missing feel free to add it, or ask me to do so and I'll take care of it. The Basics The Affinity System isn't too complicated, as most of it is learned as the game progresses. It includes: *A storyline-leveling system instead of EXP, rewarding side quests and such with knowledge and goods instead. *A seperate "Arch Point" system very similiar to that of your standard feats. It's essentially extra power, as they stack with your other PF essentials. *A new use for preception checks! Attune checks. *Character creation works a tid differently. Leveling System No more need for keeping track of EXP for your characters! This system trades out your standard leveling and EXP system with a plotline-progression based level system while still rewarding "extra" work and exploration with other goods in lieu of EXP. Players will naturally level at certain points of the storyline, as a reward for driving forward the narrative of the campaign. Arch Points / Feats Arch Points, or Arch Feats if you rather are given to players every four levels. (Starting with none.) They are an extra system in which players can flesh out their characters, though instead of your typical prerequisite system these feats use a tree in which chosing a feat unlocks two more and so forth. Another primary difference is the fact that players cannot and shouldn't meta when chosing their feats, as it represents their character coming across knowledge instead of chosing it. There are three starting Points: #Hand Tinkering - "Better mine than lost." #Vision Attunement - "My eyes no longer strain." #Becoming True - "I know exactly what I am." Pick wisely, and do not share what you know with your fellow players! Learn, explore, assume! Attune Checks Characters in the world of Velone are tied in with the elements, and characters that have learned the act of seeing deeper into a persons existance can opt to use their preception skill to make an "Attune" Check, in which they spend time uninterrupted to determine the Affinity/Attunement to an element that someone may have. This can also be used to determine Archetypes from others due to the concentration of Affinity in their soul when scanned. It takes four consecutive turns in combat, whilst not being interrupted determine the Elemental affinity of a being. If six are taken one may be able to see the rating of elemental energy ranging from 1-100. Out of combat it takes almost half a minute to analyze the affinity of someone, as long as they remain undistracted and uninterrupted. It is impossible to determine the elemental level unless the target is in active use through combat/high activity such as stress or running. *Players may opt to roll a D20 out of combat to mask their elemental affinity from those who may wish to discover it. Each ten minutes a character may roll a D20 and mask their affinity from those with basic attune abilities with an 11 or higher; failing the check not only disables your ability to mask it for an hour but it also makes it much quicker for someone to discover you in that time by having the amount of time required. Character Creation Somewhere on your character sheets, players should place the element they are given. This element is chosen at random, and unless told the players are unaware of their own affinities. While not required, characters typically retain at least SOME form of personality change depending on their affinity. If you so wish to use one of the listed Affinity Personas, please stick with it and you shall be rewarded! *Fire characters may be quick to anger, impatient or very passionate. *Water characters may be promiscious, very kind or patient. *Earth characters may be quiet, overly-serious or nearly emotionless. *Wind characters may be unpredictable, full of gusto or unreasonable. Players are also required to at least have a six sentance backstory of their character, and can go as detailed or as vauge as they wish. Please include home city, or if they are a wanderer where they currently reside. Naming characters is fine, as they may be implimented as NPCs down the road. Good roleplaying and keeping characters driven will be rewarded! If you aren't from a Prime City, simply riff the town/village name and I will go ahead and add it as a canon place.